goanipediav2fandomcom-20200214-history
Gelman Pees at Jakir, Dottie and Breana's Graves and Gets Grounded
At the graveyard, Gelman walked up to Jakir, Dottie and Breana's graves. Gelman: I'm going to pee at Jakir, Dottie and Breana's graves since me and Lawson teamed up with Phineas T. Ratchet to kidnap them and melt them down into meat. Hahahahahahahaha! But why? Because they're traitors and good friends with TJ and the Gang! This is going to be fun! Then Gelman started to pee at Jakir, Dottie and Breana's graves, and soon he finished doing it. Gelman: Hahahahahahahahaha! Take that, Jakir, Dottie and Breana! I hope no one can revive Jakir, Dottie and Breana! Not even TJ and the Gang, nor Fluttershy106, nor King Bob, nor anyone! Heh heh heh! I hope they burn in hell! Just then, Randall Weems and Menlo stepped in, and they were horrified. Randall: Oh my god! Gelman just peed on Jakir, Dottie and Breana's graves! Menlo: That's gross! Ew! Randall: I think we have to tell Miss Finster, right? Menlo: Yes! I reckon she's visting one of her relatives' grave. Randall and Menlo rushed off to tell Miss Finster. Gelman: I don't care if Randall and Menlo tell Miss Finster on me. I'm going to think about drawing graffiti on Jakir, Dottie and Breana's graves. Actually, I need Skeens to tag along with me. But why? He's the Graffifi Kid! I bet Fluttershy106 is not here to bother me because he's staying in the insane hospital after he attacked me and my friends for building a fake house for him! Suddenly, Miss Finster came, much to Gelman's horror. She was furious. Miss Finster: Gelman, how dare you pee at Jakir, Dottie and Breana's graves?! I just heard that you're going to do that. That's gross! You know peeing at Jakir, Dottie and Breana's graves is very inappropriate and is a very bad thing to do! You know it's disrespectful! And now, their graves are ruined because of you! That's it, you're in big trouble, Gelman! I'm taking you home to your parents right now! I will phone the vicar to fetch some water buckets to wash Jakir, Dottie and Breana's graves! Miss Finster sent Gelman home. When Gelman got home, Gelman's dad was dismayed. Gelman's dad: Oh no! Please tell Gelman caused trouble! Miss Finster: Gelman did cause trouble. He peed at Jakir, Dottie and Breana's graves, and now they're ruined because of him. Now I have to call the vicar to wash Jakir, Dottie and Breana's graves because of Gelman. Gelman's dad was extremely angry. Gelman's dad: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Gelman, I can't believe you peed at Jakir, Dottie and Breana's graves! You know it's inappropriate and is a very bad thing to do! You know it's disrespectful! And now, Jakir, Dottie and Breana's graves are ruined because of you! That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded until I say we're going to visit Jakir, Dottie and Breana's funeral! Go to your room right now and think about what you have done! Gelman went to his room, crying. Gelman: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Joey as Gelman Eric as Randall Weems Paul as Menlo Wiseguy as Miss Finster Simon as Gelman's dad Category:All Gelman deserves Category:Grounded Stuff